An unusual idea
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Let's face it, anyone could have found Bloom that night that Daphne sent her to Earth...and the Earth fairies weren't trapped yet. It's strange to think that someone as in tune with magic and her powers as Morgana wouldn't be able to tell when another powerful person has appeared on Earth right? So...what if she did sense Bloom? Now...Roxy has a big sister and Bloom training...T
1. Chapter 1

**Mixed up Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Bloom was sent to Earth, Morgana sensed her arrival and went to get the strong little fairy in order to keep her safe from the Wizards? Taking in the baby, Morgana adopted Bloom as her own so watch how this changes things. AU OOC femslash and bashing.)**

"Here?" Morgana, the Queen of Earth Fairies, was surprised when she followed the strong magic signature that arrived moments ago and was led straight towards a burning building. Focusing her senses which had warned her of the amazingly powerful presence Morgana frowned as she stared at the fire as the fire fighters tried to put it out.

She was only out here instead of at home with her husband because Klaus and her had gotten into an argument over having children soon. She was all for it, having a beautiful baby with the man she loved more than anything. She wanted a little one to call her own but Klaus… he didn't want one. Not this soon at least that's what he said. That he didn't think that were ready to be parents yet.

She had gotten angry at him for that and had stormed out of the house, going for a walk to clear her head and calm down before she went home. That's when she had felt a powerful presence arrive on _her_ planet and tracked it to see if it were friend or foe.

That's when she heard it as a hose stopped blasting water for a moment. A faint cry that pierced her soul and had her eyes widening.

"A baby?" Morgana breathed in horror, her body moving before she could even realize what she was doing.

"Hey you can't-" The firefighter that tried to stop Morgana was shoved out of the way by the slim but strong woman that rushed into the blazing building. Forgetting entirely about any magic she knew, Morgana coughed a bit at the smoke as she ran into the building, a flower shop she realized idly, following the sounds of the baby crying.

She didn't care about the flames that she could sense were magical, she didn't care about the smoke she was inhaling. All she cared about was getting to that innocent baby crying within the flames. She had to save the baby.

"A barrier? You're the powerful presence I felt? But you're so young." Morgana was surprised when she found the baby, a tiny red haired thing squalling from within a flame red shield. Morgana got as close to the barrier as she dared to and stared down at the baby, trying to think of a way to get it out of the barrier and to safety.

The baby stopped crying for a moment and looked up at Morgana for a moment. Morgana stared at the baby as well for a moment before the sweet innocent little child smiled up at her and the shield dropped.

Instantly Morgana fell in love with the tiny red haired blue eyed baby. Slowly reaching down, Morgana picked up the baby and rocked her gently noting the flames slowly beginning to vanish.

"Hush now little one. I have you now. You're alright. I don't know how you got here or why you were sent here but it's alright now. I've got you." Morgana cooed and soothed the baby as she made her way out of the building, she had to get this adorable tiny little one looked at. She wanted to make sure the little one was okay. First the human doctors and then the medical fairies back on Tir Na Nog.

"Ma'am why did you… that baby?" One of the firefighters asked looking down at the giggling little bundle in Morgana's arms.

"I…I heard a cry within the building and I…I couldn't risk that there was someone in there that could have been hurt. I found her in there." Morgana said before coughing a bit, making the baby gurgle.

"Let's get you two checked out at the hospital. Oi you guys get this lady in the ambulance!" The firefighter said making another one, a muscular blond man guide Morgana over to where the ambulance was waiting in case of any accidents.

"Easy there ma'am. While I'm happy you saved that baby, next time let one of us know okay? We're trained to go in there." The blond man said helping Morgana into the back of the ambulance as a paramedic reached out to take the baby from Morgana. Morgana backed away a bit and growled as she held the baby protectively to her chest.

"Easy there lady. We just want to check for any damage from the smoke or fire." The paramedic said easily and making Morgana hesitate before reluctantly handing the baby over to the paramedic. As soon as she had switched hands, the baby let out a piercing wail that had Morgana snatching her back immediately.

"What did you do to my baby?!" Morgana demanded as she grabbed the baby back, holding her close and prepared to unleash her powers on the poor paramedic.

"She's your daughter?" The firefighter asked surprised and earning a blink from the woman whose face softened.

"I… she's not mine by blood but… she was put there by _someone_ and if her parents don't claim her and have a good reason for why she was in there, I'm going to adopt her." Morgana said smiling softly down at the beautiful baby in her arms. Who had left her there? How could anyone have left this beautiful baby there?

"You might want to talk to your husband about that first ma'am but before then how about we get you and that baby checked out at the hospital. Here you hold her, but in we go." The paramedic said as he moved to help Morgana to one of the seats and checking over the baby as much as he could.

"I'll call my husband from the hospital but fine we should-" Morgana was cut off when she dissolved into harsh coughs that had her holding the baby on the other side as she turned and threw up in the trash can by the bench.

"Crap somethings wrong with the lady! Step on it!" The paramedic called to his partner in the drivers seat as he helped Morgana sit on the stretcher, the baby now crying as the paramedic grabbed her.

Morgana passed out with the crying of the baby in her ears and the first paramedic calling for his partner to step on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mixed up Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Easy there ma'am. You gave our paramedics quite a fright you know?" A nurse said easing Morgana back onto the hospital bed after the woman sat straight up ramrod straight when she awoke after passing out.

"What happened? Wait that baby? Where is she?" Morgana asked looking around worried and making the nurse smile at her before placing a hand on the womans shoulder.

"Calm down. The baby girl is just fine, we have her in the nursery. I'll go get her and a doctor for you right now…we found this amulet on her when we were checking on her. Does it mean anything to you?" The nurse asked picking up an amulet that was on Morgana's bedside and making the Fairy Queen look at it for a moment, taking it in her hands and turning it around.

"No…but…Bloom? Couldn't that be the baby's name?" Morgana asked looking at the nurse who nodded as she began to head towards the door.

"Wait my husband! Where…is he here?" Morgana asked hating how her voice sounded a bit weak at the end. She was a fairy queen! She was stronger than that! Although…she and Klaus had had a nasty argument before she stormed out…would…when he undoubtedly got the call from the hospital did he come to check on her? Did he ignore it?

"He had just left to go get a shower and something to eat, he's been here all night. He should be back in about thirty minutes." The nurse said smiling at the woman who relaxed a bit at this. Even after a fight he still loved her enough to come to the hospital and check on her, stay by her side all night even.

"I'll be right back with the doctor and the baby." The nurse said leaving the room and leaving Morgana to think for a moment.

Someone had sent that baby to Earth and because of the strong magic she could sense, she had a good idea as to why. The baby was being hunted for her powers, which seemed to be fire based from what Morgana saw, and she was sent through a portal to protect her from those hunters. It was doubtful the ones who sent her through the portal had intended for the fire powers to light a building aflame with the child inside. But which planet was the child from and why Earth of all places?

Turning the amulet in her hands over Morgana's eyes searched the surface of the amulet for any hints or clues, or even small marks aside from the inscription of what she believed was the baby's name. Bloom? Not an unusual name certainly, but for a fire fairy? Most names related to nature tend to belong to flower or animal fairies, occasionally weather based names were used but those were generally distinctive to the child's powers or heritage.

"Hm?" Morgana hummed a bit as she felt something alongside the outside edge of the amulet. Bringing the amulet closer to her face far a better look Morgana saw what looked strangely similar to a dragon engraved along the outside of the amulet.

Hearing a familiar cry, Morgana's head snapped up from the amulet in her hands and over to the door just as the nurse re-entered the room with a pink bundle in her arms and a doctor right behind her. The dragon engraving forgotten immediately as her eyes locked onto the wailing baby.

"She's been crying ever since she arrived here. We've had to put her in an isolated room to keep her from disturbing the other babies since no one's stepped up to claim her yet." The doctor said as Morgana glares darkly at them both but immediately reached to take the child from the nurse, the amulet falling into her lap forgotten for the moment.

"Hush now sweetheart. It's alright now little Bloom." Morgana rocked the baby in her arms a bit, causing the cries to immediately tamper off as the baby looked up at Morgana with tear filled blue eyes before smiling and gurgling happily.

"There we go. It's alright. Just hush now little one. I'm here. I have you." Morgana said smiling right back at the baby, tickling her a bit and letting the baby have her finger to chew on.

"We've determined that the baby is just over a year old and she was perfectly fine after being in that building surprisingly. You were the one in the most danger however." The doctor sad making Morgana look up at him confused as the baby began gnawing on her finger happily.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked wondering how she had been in more danger than the innocent little life within her arms who was quickly nodding off, all that crying must have worn her out.

"Ma'am… are you aware that you're pregnant?" The doctor asked gently making Morgana tense and stare at him shocked.

"I…I am?" Morgana asked staring at the doctor and earning a soft smile from the man.

"Yes… about a month or so along from what we can tell. The smoke inhalation could have damaged your baby, which is why you were in a lot of danger going into that building. The stress and strain wasn't good on your body either, hence the puking and passing out which are actually normal for a pregnant woman." The doctor said making Morgana slowly lay Bloom on her lap and place a hand on her stomach. Opening her magical senses… she was stunned to feel the tiny heartbeat within her belly for the first time. A yawn from Bloom had Morgana smiling widely as tears gathered in her eyes as she pulled the red head close to her chest again.

"Hear that little one? You're going to have a baby sister or brother soon." Morgana asked Bloom who gave an adorable sleepy smile as she nodded off in one of Morgana's long thin arms, the other arm wrapped a bit in front of the womans stomach as if to cradle the unborn baby as well.

"Morgana! Are you alright? I left for twenty minutes and thought you'd be asleep." Klaus asked running into the room and stopping short a little bit away from Morgana's bedside at the sight of the baby in his wife's arm.

"Klaus! I'm happy to see you. I'm perfectly fine, better than that actually." Morgana said smiling brightly at her husband as a worried looking dark blue haired woman entered the room behind Klaus quietly.

"You're crying." Klaus said looking worried as he gazed at his wife and then at the red haired baby in his wife's arm.

"Happy tears, I promise. Klaus… this little one is Bloom. I found her in that burning building. Since no one has come to claim her… I want too… can we… adopt her?" Morgana asked biting her lip and earning a heavy sigh from Klaus.

"I'm sorry Morgana. I know this is what caused our fight to begin with…" Klaus began making Morgana look at him hopefully, was he finally thinking they could be parents?  
"So we can adopt her?" Morgana asked hopefully only for her hopes to crash when Klaus shook his head.

Anger, hurt, and fear gripped her heart at his next words which had the doctor and nurse both look shocked or upset.

"No Morgana. Like I said we aren't ready to have kids. Neither of us are able to take care of a baby. Not by birth or adoption. In fact I'm not sure we'll ever be ready to have children, and that might be for the best actually."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mixed up Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Klaus…tell me the truth…if I were to tell you I was pregnant right now…what would you do?" Morgana asked holding the red haired baby closer protectively and wrapping her free arm more securely around her stomach, fearing her husbands answer as she swallowed heavily. Her throat felt very dry and very tight all of a sudden.

"I'd tell you to get rid of it of course. We aren't ready Morgana. All those long nights and you being sick all the time when we're just getting the Music Bar up and running? Not going to happen. Maybe in a year or two, but honestly I don't think I ever want to have kids. They kind of put a damper on the whole happy party couple thing we have don't you think." Klaus said as if it were a casual thing to say causing Morgana to clench her eyes shut as tears gathered in them while she ground her teeth together. The nurse looked furious, the doctor looked disgusted, and the blue haired woman standing by the door looked downright murderous.

"Get out." Morgana said her teeth still ground together and her eyes clenched shut. She couldn't even look at him at the moment. How dare he? How dare he say he'd want to get rid of the child? Of _their_ child.

"What?" Klaus asked causing Morgana's eyes to open as she glared at him tearfully.

"Get out Klaus! Get out! How…How can you even _think_ of such a thing? If the child was conceived against the mothers will, then I could understand suggesting to get rid of it but…" Morgana felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as she pressed her free hand flat against her flat belly. She most certainly had been willing when they conceived this baby.

"But a baby born from _love_? I…I love you Klaus. You know I do, but I can't be with a man who would suggest _murdering_ an innocent unborn child. So please…just go… I…After I leave here I'll be staying at a hotel for…two months. If in two months no one has stepped up to claim Bloom then I'm going to adopt her." Morgana left no room for him to argue against her as she looked at the sleeping red haired baby in her arm. She'd do it. Plenty of other normal human women were single mothers to more than one child.

Certainly she, a Fairy Queen, would be able to raise two children as a single mother if she had to.

"You know which hotel I'll be at, you can come and talk to me at any time but Klaus? I'm not going to abandon an innocent child who was _left in a burning building_. If after two months you still don't think that _you_ can give up your party boy lifestyle to help raise a child then fine…you won't have to. I'll take her back to my homeland and raise her on my own if I must." Morgana said not letting him know that she was pregnant and instead making it look like she was only referring to the sleeping babe in her arm.

How could she let him know about their unborn baby when he'd suggest killing it? She…She'd kill him if he tried forcing her to give up their baby. She'd kill him and while it would hurt her emotionally, as long as their baby was okay then she could live with it.

"Sir you're distressing my patient. Please leave." The doctor said moving to push Klaus from the room as the man merely stared at his wife in stunned disbelief.

"Morgana you can't be serious?" Klaus asked more than said as he stared at the dark haired woman who gave a small tearful smile.

"Klaus…I'd love it if we could be a family. You, me, and a child or two but…you don't want that. You want us both to go out and keep partying at the music bar, you want to go out drinking and having fun with your friends…I…I want a child to call my own. I want us to have a few children of our own but if you suggest murdering an innocent baby…" Morgana trailed off as she looked away from him and at the blue haired woman standing by the door still.

"Nebula? Would you be a dear and see my husband out of the door? He…He's overstayed his welcome." Morgana asked making the woman drop to one knee immediately upon being addressed as the others in the room looked startled. They had never noticed her.

"Of course my queen." Nebula said her head bowed reverently before she stood and bodily pulled Klaus from the room.

"Hey what are you doing? Morgana who is this? Why is she calling you a queen?" Klaus demanded as he tried to struggle back against the slim framed blue haired woman who was pulling him out with a scowl on her face.

"You have a lot of nerve speaking to Queen Morgana in such a way, husband or not! Daring to even suggest getting rid of an unborn child, the unborn prince or princess? You're lucky she's not asking me to escort you to the warriors." Nebula hissed at the man as she bodily shoved him from the room, slamming the door in his face when he tried to re-enter the room. Literally in his face. She was pretty sure she heard his nose break when the door hit it head on.

"My Queen. What else do you need of me? Should I fetch some of our medics for you and the babe?" Nebula asked immediately turning back to Morgana and kneeling again, making Morgana chuckle fondly.

"Stand up Nebula. You are my dear friend and you know that you need not kneel to me." Morgana said smiling thankfully at the blue haired woman who gave a small smile as she stood up.

"If you would be a dear and sign me out of this place, we shall head to the hotel together. From there I shall have the medics tend to the little one to ensure she is alright by our standards and then gather the leaders form the main sectors. I will need to introduce them to their new princess." Morgana said moving to stand and making the blue haired woman bow her head again.

"At once your majesty. Sir? Would you show me where the papers for me to sign Queen Morgana out of your care?" Nebula asked looking at the doctor who was gaping a bit in disbelief as he looked at the woman cradling the sleeping red haired child.

"You're a queen?" The nurse asked staring at the woman as well and earning a chuckle.

"Yes, of the island known as Tir Na Nog. This little one will be our new crown princess of Tir Na Nog." Morgana said smiling down at the red haired baby that slept peacefully in her arm.

Nebula stared at the child in her queens arm, looking amazed at the fact the baby could sleep through what had just happened as she noted the childs name.

She had to tell her sisters about this little princess.

"Our little princess Bloom."


	4. Chapter 4

**Mixed up Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Here we are my Queen. I shall return in mere moments with my sisters." Nebula said bowing her head to her Queen after she had escorted the woman to the hotel, carrying the bag that she had quickly gathered for the baby princess. It had some diapers and bottles from the hospital that the nurse was kind enough to give them.

"Take your time Nebula. There is no hurry. We have two months here before I return home." Morgana said smiling at the Fairy of Peace who kept sneaking amazed looks at the now giggling red haired baby. Morgana's smile widened as she noticed Nebula sneaking another amazed look at the baby that was giggling and babbling in baby speak happily.

If Nebula was this amazed with the baby in her arms, she couldn't imagine how amazed the blue haired woman would be with the baby in her belly.

"Are you alright your highness? Is your stomach in pain? You keep holding it." Nebula asked worried when she saw Morgana reach one hand down to her stomach again at the thought of the baby inside of her. It was hard to believe that she was pregnant, pregnant and her husband having said he'd tell her to get rid of the baby. Why? Why was Klaus acting like this? He's changed so much since the Frutti Music Bar opened.

"I'm fine Nebula I promise you. I…I have more news to tell everyone once the Manor fairies are together. But don't fret I promise you it is good news." Morgana said smiling at her friend who looked worried but nodded as she placed the bag down on the bed in the room before bowing and taking her leave.

"Don't worry little one. Mama has you now and soon you'll meet the rest of your aunties and you'll have a little sister or brother in less than a year too." Morgana said rocking the baby back in forth in her arms as she swayed around the hotel room with Bloom cradled safely in her grasp.

"You're a sweet baby aren't you? You're very quiet, not very fussy are you?" Morgana asked softly as she stared down at the giggling baby in her arms, earning a bright smile and giggle from the baby. Morgana cuddled the baby close as she stared at the baby with awe. Even before she knew she was pregnant and had just met this baby, she was in love from the first smile on this baby's face and she knew she'd love her own birth baby from first sight as well.

She just wished she knew what was going on with Klaus. It wasn't like him, like the man she married, to suggest getting rid of a baby. Of their baby. Was it just too soon after their marriage? She knew his bar was struggling a bit since it was new and the residents were distrustful of the place but she thought he'd want a family. When or if he finally came here to talk to her, maybe then she could learn why he didn't want children. Maybe they could talk about it and still be a family?

"My Queen you sent for us?" There was a knock on the door as Diana's voice called through the wood, startling the Queen a bit. Nebula must have been faster than normal in retrieving the others either that or Aurora used her snow traveling to help her get the others and get back her. She wouldn't put it past the Fairy of the North.

"Yes please enter." Morgana called looking up for a second while the door opened, before a coo from Bloom drew her attention back to the babe.

"My… Queen?" Aurora was the one to question slowly as the blond woman with the pale skin looked at her Queen who was cradling Bloom and smiling down at the baby in her arms. Looking up Morgana caught sight of three very different looking fairies staring shocked while Nebula was wide eyed and blushing.

Standing in front of a window with the sunlight shining through it around her with a smile on her face and a baby in her arms, she must have made quite the image to them.

"Ah. I'm glad you four are here. As you can see we have much to talk about. Please come in and get comfortable." Morgana said smiling warmly at the three other Major Earth Fairies who were staring shocked. Nebula was gently pushing her sisters further into the room, closing the door behind them as the three of them stared at their queen.

"First thing I'd like to do… is introduce you to the new princess of Earth Fairies. Ladies…this is Bloom." Morgana said stepping forward and tilting her arms to show them the giggling red haired baby who was peering up at them with cerulean blue eyes.

"A princess? My queen?" Sibylla asked shocked as the Major Fairy of Justice stared at her queen who gave a gentle smile to the baby.

"I found her last night, I sensed a portal opening and a large spike of power. I had just had an argument with my human husband and was walking when I felt it. I went to investigate when I came across a burning building… and this little one inside of it." Morgana said earning horrified looks from the Major fairies, even Nebula was only barely aware that the baby had been found in a burning building not that someone had put her there.

"I sincerely doubt anyone will come and claim her, but in case they do I will wait for two months before I legally adopt her as mine both by the human standards and Tir Na Nog ways." Morgana said making the Major Fairies nod slowly in understanding and causing Morgana to sigh a bit as she sat down on the bed while the four Fairies quickly sat down in some chairs or kneeled in front of her.

None of them wanted to be standing up above their Queen, they were loyal to her and dared not want to even allude to being higher than she.

"Are you alright your majesty? Should I get a healing fairy?" Nebula asked from where she was kneeling in front of Morgana who gave them all a fond, if a slightly tired, smile. Why did she feel so tired now? Was this one of the pregnancy symptoms she was going to experience?

"I'm alright Nebula and honestly how many times do I have to tell you three that you do not need to kneel to me? Please make yourselves comfortable in the chairs or on the couch." Morgana said even as she settled Bloom down on the bed, placing a few pillows around the baby so that she didn't roll off by accident.

"The reason you are waiting so long is not just because of the little one is it?" Sibylla asked, the Major Fair of Justice watching Morgana closely from her seat in a chair.

"You are correct, as usual Sibylla, my human husband… we had a… an argument. I am giving him two months to get his head on straight and determine what matters most to him before I leave him for good. I… cannot bear to see him yet or else I fear I will attack him and not regret it." Morgana said smiling sadly at that as she closed her eyes. She still could hardly believe that he would want her to give up their baby, their beautiful baby born from love, simply because he wanted to keep partying.

She hoped she would find out the true reason for his denial of wanting a child.

"None of us would blame you if you did, your majesty, in fact I may be the Major Fairy of Peace but if you allow me I'd gladly break his jaw." Nebula said as the three kneeling fairies instead sat down on the floor, not feeling like they had the right to be on equal seating as their queen.

"Peace Nebula. I dare say you got enough joy out of breaking his nose when you escorted him from my room earlier." Morgana said smiling fondly at Nebula who gave a small grin and blushed a bit at the looks the other Major Fairies were giving her. Yeah she may have enjoyed that a bit too much.

"It was the least he deserved. Saying he would get you to get rid of an unborn child simply because he wished to keep partying…he is lucky I did not break his treacherous mouth from his head." Nebula said glaring darkly down at the ground for a second at recalling that while the other Major Fairies looked shocked and horrified.

"Yes and that is why I cannot bear to see him at the moment. My husba…Klaus…he said that at the worst possible time. Not that there's ever a _good time_ for him or anyone else to say such a thing." Morgana said with a wry chuckle as she clenched her eyes shut again for a moment, before Bloom let out a squeal that had Morgana's eyes snapping open and to her in a heart beat. Worry spiked through her for a split second at the squeal, only for it to settle when she saw why.

"Easy there little one. You're an amazing little one but you can't use your magic in here, especially not fire. Wait until we are home. Wait until you are amongst the rest of the Fairies and away from humans." Morgana said gently extinguishing the flame that Bloom managed to summon in her hands, much to the other Major Fairies surprise. Most Fairies did not have access to their magic or even unlock it until they were five or six years old.

"Klaus…he doesn't know this but…I…I'm pregnant with another little prince or princess of Tir Na Nog. Less than five minutes after I learned of this baby… he told me he would have me get rid of a child if I were to be pregnant at this time. He didn't want a baby to mess with the 'party couple thing' in his words." Morgana said one hand trailing to rest over her stomach as she smiled down at it. A beautiful little life was growing within her.

"How dare he?! Does he not understand how precious a child is? Does he not understand how rare it is for a fairy to become pregnant?" Diana demanded her eyes dark in anger and the potted plant within the room to begin trembling due to her rage while Aurora was slowly being covered in the ice she controlled. Nebula's jaw dropped open in disbelief as she stared at her Queen's stomach.

It was true. Fairies and witches had such long lifespans mainly because of the fact that it was so hard for them to get pregnant to begin with, hence why most families were lucky to have one child and considered blessed if they were to have two.

"He knows nothing of me being a Fairy, I was masquerading as a normal human woman remember? He only learned of me being a queen when Nebula referred to me as such." Morgana said smiling fondly at Nebula who blushed embarrassed and looked away.

"So to summarize… we have a princess now with fire powers…a new prince or princess on the way, and your husband is a danger to the children?" Aurora asked looking at her queen who frowned at that and nodded sadly. She wished she knew why. She wanted to know why her husband was acting like this.

"Take turns?" Sibylla asked looking at the other three while Morgana had one hand tickling Bloom's chin, earning peals of laughter from the baby.

"Of course. One at all times." Diana said nodding and earning agreeing nods from Aurora and Nebula.

"Take turns what?" Morgana asked raising an eyebrow at the four fairies before her who smiled at her. Each of them thought it was both impressive and heartwarming how she could look so stern and regal while tickling a giggling baby with one hand.

"Protecting you, the Crown Princess, and the unborn princess or prince of course. As if we would let some human with a trumped up ego of his own importance harm our queen and princess." Aurora said bluntly but honestly and making Morgana stare at them surprised.

"You do know that I can defend myself just fine right?" Morgana asked looking at the four amused and yet touched. They were all being so protective of her and the babies.

"We know my queen but you have two very important reasons to allow us to protect you. One of which is giggling, the other is growing inside of you where she is very vulnerable. Especially if someone were to get a lucky shot in to your stomach." Sibylla said making Morgana's free hand shoot to her stomach immediately with a brief look of panic on her face.

"We only wish to protect you and your child my queen. Please allow us that honor." Diana said bowing her head to her queen who sighed fondly at them, how could she argue with someone who just wanted to protect her children?

"Worry more about the children alright? I can protect myself but these two will need all the protection they can get. Somehow I can tell they'll be getting into trouble." Morgana said smiling down at Bloom who giggled and clapped her hands, rolling over and getting up on her knees.

"Oh you are old enough to crawl aren't you little princess? Do you want to meet the others?" Morgana asked smiling at the baby who was peering at the four Major fairies curiously with the cutest smile on her face. Morgana could see how Nebula absolutely melted as soon as she saw the smile. Gently lifting Bloom off of the bed, Morgana settled her on the floor and watched as the baby immediately crawled over to the three Fairies on the floor.

Morgana watched attentively and smiled when she saw Bloom crawl over to the three, babbling happily up at them with a bright smile on her face, and she saw when Diana melted as well in the face of the child.

Morgana and even Sibylla watched as Bloom crawled up into Aurora's lap and babbled up at the Major Fairy of the North who stared at her wide eyed.

Both of the older women amongst the group of five watched amused and noticing the exact moment when even the frozen heart of Aurora melted in the face of the randomly babbling red haired baby princess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mixed up Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"It's time my queen." Aurora said as she stayed with Morgana on the last day she had listed before she left her husband.

"I know." Morgana said standing from her chair where she had been reading to Bloom, Aurora had forbid her from trying to pack her own bags bend over too much since she had started showing her pregnancy. Honestly they had all gotten so overprotective of her.

Nebula refused to let her do _anything_ for fear of the unborn child accidentally being injured somehow, and she almost always had Bloom holding onto a small charmed necklace that would protect her from most damage or magic and alert Nebula if she were in danger of _any_ harm. Last time that happened Morgana made sure she videotaped Nebula going full on mama bear mode over Bloom crawling into a wall. Nebula swore vengeance on the wall…the _wall._

Diana was a bit better than Nebula, she actually let the Queen do some things for herself…but heaven help whoever or whatever Diana presumed as being a threat to her queen and princesses. While a bit wary of Bloom's power of flames, thus being dangerous to the Fairy of Nature, she was able to help the little baby limit the flames and even went so far as to have the little girl try and help her tend to some flowers. Morgana made sure to videotape Diana all out _squealing_ like a fan girl when she caught Bloom help make some plants stronger with the warmth of her flames without burning them.

Sibylla was actually the best out of the four, only watching out for honest threats to the children and her queen, and when those threats were true then she responded the best. Her reactions were always appropriate to the crime, instead of being completely blown out of proportion like the other three. Didn't stop Morgana from getting a video of Sibylla reading a book of laws to Bloom only to yelp when the young red haired fairy accidentally set it on fire.

Aurora wasn't as bad as Nebula…usually. Not unless someone _actually_ threatened the princesses or her queen. Then…then there were ice storms and blizzards reported in places where there shouldn't be any snow. Aurora allowed Morgana to do most things herself, only insisting on the woman not bending over or carrying anything the Fairy of the North deemed as too heavy. The North Fairy was protective as hell of Bloom however, even while knowing of her fire powers and sensing how strong they were. She usually carried the year old princess in her arms or on her hip and had given her a small snowflake charm bracelet designed to protect her from the cold and yet freeze anyone who tried getting near her with ill intentions…if Morgana didn't get to the person first.

Morgana was vastly overprotective of her little red haired princess and the little princess in her stomach, which they had learned was a girl at the last doctors appointment. Morgana had gone there with Diana as support since despite her leaving a message for Klaus stating the date and time and place to be he had never showed up.

Morgana didn't even know if he was aware that she is pregnant, he hadn't even _tried_ to see her ever since Nebula had escorted him from the hospital room.

"We'll go by the Fruity Music Bar before we leave, just to see if Klaus will listen to reason…if he doesn't…then I already have the divorce papers ready for him to sign, as well as the papers that have him giving up his parental rights to Roxy and Bloom both." Morgana said sighing as she reached down to pick up Bloom, only for Aurora to pick the toddler up first and hand her to her queen.

Bloom whined and squealed a bit as she reached for Aurora, wanting to try and play with the hoodie the woman always wore like usual and making Aurora smile softly at the toddler.

"Mama Ra." Bloom whined making the two women freeze as they stared at the little girl, no pun intended.

"Did she just…" Morgana asked amazed as she stared at Bloom who looked up at her and pouted.

"Mama." Bloom said making Morgana laugh as she held the baby close, kissing her forehead as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Your first words since I found you. Oh my baby girl." Morgana said kissing Blooms forehead and face repeatedly, earning giggles from the toddler.

"Mama. Mama Ra." Bloom giggled as she looked over at Aurora who looked shocked and a bit teary eyed.

"You all spend so much time with us, fretting over her like I do that she thinks you're her mothers as well…" Morgana said smiling slightly as she looked at Aurora who looked touched and teary eyed, causing Morgana to get her phone out and snap a picture. It wasn't often that one saw the Fairy of the North like this after all.

"I apologize my queen. It was not my-" Aurora was cut off by Morgana smiling at her brightly.

"Why are you apologizing? In the past our people raised all children together. The daughter of one was the daughter of all. I think it is time that we return to that tradition. I certainly won't mind the help." Morgana said smiling as she put one hand on her stomach while carrying Bloom on her hip since Aurora insisted on carrying the bags for her.

"Shall we go my queen?" Aurora asked opening the door for Morgana who gave her a fond look as they checked out of the hotel, the staff being used to the overprotective women surrounding the regal looking one by now so they didn't even bat an eye when they saw the blond haired woman literally escort the darker haired one out.

"Ah here's the bar. It shall only be for a few moments Aurora." Morgana said smiling warmly at the Northern Fairy when she looked worried as she kept an eye out for any danger.

"Excuse me Kl…Klaus?" Morgana looked shocked when she walked over to where her husband was only to see him making out with some woman barely out of her teens.

"I'm busy what is…Morgana!" Klaus looked shocked and pale when he saw the Fairy Queen standing there with a baby on her hip and the pale blond haired woman standing beside her looking _pissed_.

"Who is that Klaus? Do you know her?" The girl Klaus had been making out with asked looking between the obviously pregnant woman and the man she had been kissing.

"I'd hope so considering two very important things." Morgana said her voice cold enough to even impress Aurora.

"What's that?" The teen asked looking confused while Morgana glared darkly as she placed her hand with the wedding band on it over her slightly swollen stomach.

"Considering the fact that he married me and then got me pregnant I'd say he knows me very well." Morgana said her voice making Aurora shiver in terror and back away a step or two.

"Mama?" Bloom asked making Morgana smile down at her for a second and kiss her forehead.

"You're pregnant and it's mine?" Klaus asked his voice rather squeaky as he stared at his wife who glared at him darkly.

"Yes since unlike you I actually took my vows to be faithful _seriously_. Of course you would have known this if you had bothered coming to talk to me in the last _two months_ since our fight. Now since I actually do still feel some affection for you and am grateful that you gave me this child I will give you two options." Morgana said her voice absolutely frigid and her voice echoing a bit as she tapped into her powers without meaning too.

"Options?" Klaus asked shrinking back from the glare of his wife and the disgusted looks of the patrons around them.

"Option one you sign these divorce papers and the papers to give up your parental rights to both of the children with no fight or argument. Option two, you get stupid or try to fight me and my friend here freezes you solid and I'm sure she would if I ask her nicely." Morgana said nodding to Aurora who gave a vicious grin as she looked at the man that dared cheat on her queen, his wife.

"I'd do it without you asking my queen. Just say the word." Aurora said summoning some ice and snow to her hands as she glared down the man.

"I'll sign." Klaus squeaked out grabbing a pen and quickly signing the papers, causing Morgana to shed a single tear as he signed away their marriage so easily as well as any rights to their child.

"Good. Now answer me one question before I leave and you never see me again…why Klaus? Why marry me when you knew I wanted a family but you didn't? Why marry me if you were just going to cheat on me?" Morgana asked her voice wavering just a little bit but she remained strong while Bloom was suspiciously quiet as she looked at the man that made her mama cry.

"Well…I thought I could deal with having a kid with you but then I saw all those shows where the mother died while having the kid and I didn't want you dying and leaving me on my own with a little brat. Since you keep disappearing off to somewhere else for hours on end I figured you were cheating on me and that it would be fine if I did it in return." Klaus explained casually and while Morgana was a bit touched that the reason he didn't want kids was because he was scared for her safety…but still pissed at him.

"Klaus…when I disappeared for hours on end I wasn't cheating on you…I was running my kingdom. I am a _Queen_ Klaus. I still have responsibilities to my people and I do not abandon my responsibilities. Goodbye and don't worry. You will never see me, ou…my unborn daughter or my little Bloom here ever again. I will be going back to my home kingdom and you will never set foot there." Morgana said causing everyone to look shocked although there was some guy recording this all ever since Morgana saw Klaus and he realized that shit was about to go down.

"If he does the warriors will use him as a training dummy for the new recruits and that is before I or the other Majors get to him, your highness. Now I believe we should take our leave. Diana and Nebula will get _antsy_ if we are late arriving home." Aurora said glaring darkly at Klaus one last time before hesitantly placing a hand on her queen's shoulder.

"You are right Aurora. Let's go." Morgana said smiling at her friend as she leaned into the woman a little more, tiredness and emotional drainage taking their toll on her strength.

Morgana left her now ex-husband standing in the middle of his bar shocked and staring at her back while she walked away without looking back even once.

If she had she might have seen Bloom not so accidentally set Klaus's pants on fire which earned a smirk from Aurora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mixed up Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Fairies of Earth! As you can see I have returned from my journey into the human realm and bring with me…a princess." Morgana announced as she stood in front of the throne of Tir Na Nog with Bloom standing beside her holding her hand and looking curiously at all the differently dressed fairies while the Major Fairies stood behind Morgana just a bit. Each of them eyeing their queen worried and protective.

"Allow me to introduce your new princess Bloom!" Morgana said moving as if to bend down to pick Bloom up only for Nebula to quickly grab the girl and hold her up to Morgana, earning a giggle from Bloom and looks of shock from all but the major fairies for her actions.

"Mama La." Bloom giggled as she played with Nebula's hair making the Fairy of Peace blush a bit but smile at her title as Morgana chuckled.

"As you can see I am turning us back to the old ways of raising children. The child of one will be raised as the child of all. Congratulations my sisters. We have a new daughter to raise and spoil…and another one soon to follow." Morgana said smiling warmly at the sight of Bloom playing with Nebula's hair and the often times temperamental fairy allowing her to.

"Soon to follow?" One fairy asked staring awestruck at Bloom, judging by the armor she was one of Nebula's Warrior fairies.

"Yes during my time in the human realm I fell in love and married…however the marriage didn't work out after the topic of children came up…my ex-husband is of no concern but he did do something nice for me. He gave me a child. There is a _second_ princess to the throne of Tir Na Nog growing right here inside of me." Morgana said smiling as her hand dropped to the small swell of her stomach, which was much more noticeable in her fairy form.

"In roughly six months there will be another little girl for us all to raise and love. There will be a second daughter for us all." Morgana said her smile full of warmth and love as she looked down at her belly before looking back up at her fairies.

"While yes I will be giving them both royal lessons and they shall be staying in the princess chambers of the castle…they will also be raised as if they _weren't_ princess by the rest of you unless in dire circumstances or political ones. This will ensure that they do not end up spoiled like that young princess that came with her parents last year." Morgana said referring to the diplomats that had come from Isis last year just before the queen went to the human world. She was cute enough for the first few minutes and was probably the main reason why Morgana had started considering children…but when something didn't go her way for the first time she had thrown a temper tantrum like you wouldn't believe.

"As you can see in the last two months, the Major Fairies had become mother figures to Bloom as well and she addresses them as such. Hopefully as she spends time with you all she will also develop this bond with each of you, and I entrust each of you to keep her safe from harm and teach her." Morgana said looking at the assembled Fairies and each of them looked eager to go and meet the little princess.

"Mama." Bloom reached her tiny hands out to Morgana who smiled warmly at her as she deftly plucked the little fairy from Nebula's protective grasp.

"Say hi my little princess. This is your new family." Morgana said softly as she smiled down at the toddler in her grasp. Bloom gave a bright smile and a small wave towards the assembled fairies, at least half of whom melted in the face of the tiny child.

"Mama sisi?" Bloom asked smiling brightly at her mom who chuckled.

"Your sister is still in my belly baby. You can feel her kick soon." Morgana said smiling softly back at her baby girl who looked confused but nod slightly as she looked down as if to look at her mom's belly.

"Are you alright my queen?" Aurora asked looking worried at how pale and tired her Queen looked she even looked a bit sick.

"Yes I am fine. Just a bit tired and nauseous. Little Roxy seems determined to roll over on top of my organs." Morgana said with a small smile while everyone looked at her confused a bit or worried.

"You already thought of a name?" Sibylla asked more amused than surprised, earning a chuckle from Morgana. Aurora was surprised when she noticed that Nebula and Diana looked surprised at hearing the name. Was she really the only one of them who had realized that she had been using a name for the unborn baby for the last month?

"I've been thinking about what to name her ever since I learned she would be a girl. Roxy…that will be her name. A shortened version of Roxanna." Morgana said making Sibylla raise an eyebrow at that.

"Named after Queen Roxanna. It's a shame that your mother will not get to meet her but I am sure she would be honored to have her grandchild named after her." Sibylla said making Morgana nod with a smile while Bloom looked at Sibylla.

"Mama Si!" Bloom reached for Sibylla who smiled fondly at the toddler and plucked her from Morgana's arms, causing the baby to squeal happily.

"My Queen I understand that you must look strong for us, however none of us would think you weak if you were to relax a little while. We'd much rather you be alive and healthy then make yourself worse trying to be strong." Sibylla said before casting a golden eyed glare at the other fairies.

"None of you have a problem with our queen sitting and resting do you? If so speak up." Sibylla purred making most fairies pale or shake their heads.

"If you don't rest enough then it could hurt both you and the little princess inside of you." Nebula said fretting a bit over her queen, glancing down at her queens lightly swollen stomach with awe. It seemed that no matter how long it's been, Nebula was still amazed with the thought of a fragile tiny life growing inside of her queen.

Nebula had been so young when Morgana had already been a full grown woman and a queen. Diana and Aurora had been around the same age as their queen and they were trained to be her guards since they could walk. Sibylla had been a few years older than Morgana and was her advisor of sorts and head Guard. Nebula however had been slated to be the head guard for the next princess whenever they were born and she was supposed to train other children around the same age to be guards for the little princess.

"I think you four are more worried about this baby than I am." Morgana said dryly amused as Diana and Aurora began fretting over her.

"What do you expect? They weren't there for your mothers pregnancy and it's a known fact that the more powerful the fairy the more difficult the pregnancy due to raging powers." Sibylla said making more than a few fairies to blanch or look horrified. Morgana was the queen of Earth Fairies…she could tap into each and every one of their powers _at the same time._

"You're scaring the poor girls Sibylla." Morgana chided her friend who held the giggling red haired baby that…actually looked a lot like the Fairy of Justice.

"Then they will be wary around you. That's a good thing." Sibylla said unbothered as she bounced the giggling baby on her hip with ease. Her next words had even more of the fairies looking terrified.

"After all human mothers protecting their children are vicious, _fairy_ mothers…they are much, much more dangerous."


	7. Chapter 7

**Mixed up Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Will you be adopting Bloom by our ways soon?" Diana asked looking at her queen later that day, making Morgana nod her head slightly.

"Yes. In fact I was going to do it in front of you all before I retire for the night." Morgana said as she looked at her yawning daughter, who would soon be hers by blood.

"Bloom?" Morgana called gently to get her daughters attention, the poor child had been running around getting to know her new mommy's for the last three hours and was nearly falling asleep as Sibylla fed her with a giggle.

"Mama?" Bloom asked blinking up at Morgana thirdly, making the dark haired queen smile slightly at her.

"Mama will be doing something real quick okay? It'll hurt a little bit but it's not going to take long okay baby?" Morgana asked not sure how much her daughter truly understood her words. Bloom seemed to understand or at least get the gist of the stories she was read by the four who had been raising her for the last two months but Morgana wasn't sure just how much her little girl truly knew and understood.

"Mama." Bloom reached out for her mother who smiled as she picked up the toddler and settled her on her lap.

"Don't worry baby, this will only hurt for a second." Morgana said as she grabbed a knife from the table and sliced her own wrist open. Aurora moved as if to help her queen but stopped herself. This was how one was adopted into the royal family of Tir Na Nog, by blood and magic. If she was being adopted by anyone but Morgana, then there would just be a small flaring of magic to wrap around and claim the child but for the royal family? They needed _blood_ for that adoption.

"Drink it baby. You have to drink it." Morgana encouraged as she pressed her freely bleeding wrist to her daughters mouth. All of the Earth Fairies that had been in the palace for the celebration of not only their queen being back but also pregnant and bringing another princess to them, watched in awe as their little princess Bloom truly started becoming their true princess.

"It's going to hurt and burn a bit but you have to drink it baby girl." Morgana encouraged the toddler who looked confused but began drinking the blood only to whine a bit after a moment when the pain and burn of the magic altering her DNA hit.

"Shhh. I know baby. It's alright. Just a little more." Morgana said using her free hand to softly move her fingers through Bloom's hair which was already darkening a bit.

"That's my brave precious princess. Just a little more." Morgana praised and encouraged her daughter who drank another mouthful or two before there was a small flash of magic and the wound on Morgana's wrist sealed shut.

"There we go. You're mine now baby girl. My beautiful little princess." Morgana said smiling as she held Bloom close and gently hushed her cries of discomfort.

"She's already showing signs of the change, which is unusual since it takes around two hours before the first change begins in most cases." Sibylla said smiling at how Bloom was slowly looking more like Morgana. The toddlers face was slightly more angular like Morgana's now, her hair already darkening a shade or two until it was the color of blood instead of fire, and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue than before.

"It's alright baby. It's over, you don't need to do it again." Morgana rocked Bloom a bit as the girls cries began to taper off as she fell asleep.

"The majority of the changes will only work on her in her sleep. These are just the minor changes but by tomorrow morning she'll be done with the changes." Sibylla said making them all nod in agreement.

"By tomorrow she'll truly be my own." Morgana said smiling softly as she held Bloom closer despite her vision going a bit blurry.

"You need to drink some orange juice my queen. Your blood sugar." Diana said gently pushing a glass of orange juice towards the queen who smiled fondly and drank it. Her Major Fairies were so overprotective most of the time.

Not that she was complaining. In fact she'll encourage them to be protective of the child although with how they are acting… she'll probably be the one reigning in most of their protectiveness so that the girls wouldn't be smothered by all the overprotective mommies.

"Perhaps you should retire early your majesty? You will need plenty of rest." Nebula said glancing down at her queens swollen stomach in amazement, making Morgana smile fondly at her. No matter how long it's been since she learned about the baby in her belly or Bloom, Nebula was still awestruck at the little princess and the fact that there is another princess growing within her queen.

"I'm fine Nebula. I'll retire shortly. I want to get Bloom here settled in her room and make sure she's okay for the night. This will be the first night she'll spend without me since I've taken her in as my own." Morgana said running her hand through the short red hair on her daughters head as she smiled down at the toddler. Bloom had fallen asleep on her lap leaning into her, making it look as if she had fallen asleep hugging her mama's swollen stomach and using the baby bump as a pillow.

"She fell asleep hugging her baby sister." Sibylla said cooing slightly over how cute it looked while Aurora grabbed her camera and quickly took a picture of the scene. It is rather adorable after all.

"There's no shortage of fairies here who would love to help you or our princess your highness. If you are beginning to get weary due to your pregnancy or todays turmoils then any of us would gladly settle our young princess in for you." Nebula ignored the other two as she looked at her Queen worriedly and earning a small smile from the dark haired monarch.

"I am aware and grateful for that Nebula but I will not be like my mother. I will spend time with my children and show them love and affection. Don't get me wrong. I will gladly accept the aid when it is needed and when little Roxy gets here but for now… please help me up and I will have to ask one of you to carry Bloom to the room." Morgana said smiling and relenting a little bit to ease the other fairies worry. She could sense that they were merely worried for her and her children's health…how could she possibly be annoyed with them for that?

"Come here little flame princess." Diana said easily bending over and scooping the sleeping toddler out of Morgana's lap, the little one not even stirring a bit as the Major Fairy of Nature cradled her gently.

"My thanks." Morgana said smiling warmly as Nebula and Aurora helped her up gently, she was always amused as to how they treated her as if she were something fragile and precious…it was cute seeing them treat Bloom the same way.

Although she had a distinct feeling that it was going to get really old really fast if they kept it up for much longer.


End file.
